Tive medo de amar você
by Flora Bruhv
Summary: Retorno de Camerom a equipe de House. Ela descobre que ama a Chase, mas ela tem um segredo. ELa conseguira seu perdão por guarda-lo? Que sacrificios faria para viver perto do seu amor?
1. Chapter 1

**NA:** Essa Fic surgiu de uma música. E não, não é uma song fic, embora no final eu tenha colocado uma musica explicando o porque de eu acha-la tão perfeita ao Chase e a Camerom.

Esta é a minha versão de como poderia ter ocorrido um acerto entre eles. E é claro, de praxe: os personagens e a história não são minhas, é apenas uma historia de fã para fãs.

Eu já quase a finalizei, e não, não tera somente 3 capitulos, mas só vou postar se alguem estiver lendo… então deixem rewiews. Please! Kkkkkkkkkk

**Capitulo 01**

O céu estava estranhamente estrelado para uma noite de inverno. Ou melhor,apenas para o começo da estação. Era o que refletia, perdida no olhar as estrelas.

Faziam quase dois anos que deixara Nova Jersey, fugindo de si mesma e da profunda magoa que depois de todo aquele tempo ainda não cicatrizara direito.

Quem diria que ela um dia iria se casar após Mattew, o seu primeiro marido e por quem fora apaixonada durante anos após sua morte.

Fora difícil superar tudo o que havia acontecido com ela. Na época, simplesmente não parara para pensar. Arrumara uma mala e partira no primeiro voo disponível para Chicago. Para sua casa.

A casa da sua família.

Aquela noite também estava calma e estrelada. Era fim de Maio. Estava agradavelmente quente aquela noite.

A única atitude que fora capaz de tomar fora sentar na praça do hospital.

E observar a noite.

Como tantas vezes ela sentara ali com ele, naquele mesmo local. Juntos e em silencio.

Apenas observando o luar.

Sem promessas, sem cobranças. Apenas um dia por vez.

Fora essa a regra que ele adotara aquela noite a muito longíqua. Perdida no tempo. Já se faziam 9 anos desde aquilo tudo.

Não se arrependia de ter sofrido depois de perde-lo. Faria tudo de novo. Pelos meses de felicidade.

Ela achava que o havia amado.

Não, ela o amara sim. Mas com um amor que beirava a amizade.

Foram amigos acima de tudo.

Ela achara que amava a House acima de tudo. Quase da mesma intensidade que Mattew.

Ela sabia agora que isso não era de perto parecido com amor verdadeiro.

Sabia porque te-lo e jogar pela janela a destruira e deixara marcas nela mesma.

Feridas que o tempo jamais iria curar.

Hoje entendia o que sua mãe sempre dizia: O tempo cura tudo, e é o mais sábio mestre, ele ensina. Discordava da primeira afirmação.

Mas todo o resto era doloridamente verdade.

Ela estragara tudo.

Tivera seu amor consigo por três maravilhosos anos, aos quais o ultimo, como companheira, amante e mulher.

Tivera ele. Poderia ter sido pra sempre. Se apenas…

Tivesse passado por isso antes. Se tivesse ao menos descoberto antes da fatídica terça em que como um furacão pedira demissão do trabalho e acabara com qualquer possibilidade de um futuro entre eles.

Ele dissera que a amava.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao se lembrar de como ele implorara por uma chance de salvar o casamento.

Pela oportunidade de tentarem novamente.

**FLASHBACK**

" – _Ally… Podemos ir embora, começar em outro lugar… - ele pedia com a voz fraca. Estava sentado na cama enquanto ela arrumava suas coisas e desocupava o apartamento. – De outra chance para…_

_- Para você me decepcionar novamente? Quem é o verdadeiro Chase? – Ela dissera em meio a fúria. O magoara propositalmente aquela noite._

_Terminara de arrumar as suas coisas em pleno silencio. Já estava na porta quando ele correu até ela._

_- Eu te amo Ally… - ele murmurara olhando nos seus olhos. Ela podia sentir a sinceridade de cada letra daquela afirmação._

_Ela temera cada uma das quatro palavras ditas e nem sequer conseguiu olhar pra ele novamente. Bateu a porta e saiu com lágrimas nos olhos, direto para o aeroporto."_

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

Ela fora covarde demais. O ferira apenas para arrumar uma desculpa para deixa-lo.

Ela temia acabar descobrindo o inevitável. No fundo ela somente tinha medo de amar novamente.

Porque amar e perder um amor a destruira uma vez. Mas ainda a havia deixado viva.

Ela sentira-se morta por meses.

Ela sempre disse a si mesma que gostava de Chase, não o amava.

Ela sentia seu estômago dar voltas com um simples sorriso. Ela gostava do jeito como ele apenas fitava-a em silencio na cantina do hospital.

Como sempre pegava em sua mão nas ruas.

A abraçava durante o sono. Das piadas que fazia quando estava de mau humor.

Do gosto do beijo dele. Da maneira carinhosa que lhe fitava. Da proteção que sentia nos seus braços.

Ela enganara a si mesma.

Ela o amava. Ele a conquistara. E ela amava cada pequena imperfeição dele.

O queixo sempre altivo, a maneira que odiava ouvir estar errado. O jeito irritante com que ele bagunçava o cabelo quando havia uma mulher bonita para enciúma-la.

Ela queria esquecer.

E ela não podia.

Seu coração não conseguia apagar o que sentia.

E o destino traiçoeiro cuidara para que ela jamais enquanto vivesse consegui-se apagar a lembrança do amor da sua vida.

E o motivo estava agora deitada no pequeno berço no seu quarto.

Ela tragou mais uma vez as lembranças e reprimiu um soluço.

Ela olhava a pequenina de quase dois anos.

Tinha os cabelos loiros como o pai. E os mesmos olhos.

Sua mãe dizia que ela só tinha o mesmo nariz e formato do rosto que o seu. Embora ainda fosse cedo pra dizer com certeza como ela ficaria.

Era sua única família, além de uma irmã que morava na Noruega e era casada.

Ela dizia que a filha devia ser a cópia fiel do pai, já que quase não se parecia com Alisson.

Eles não haviam se conhecido. A mãe estava cuidando de Alice quando se casaram. Ela teve complicações no parto e quase perdera o sobrinho.

Tiveram menos de um ano de casamento e então ela o abandonara.

Ele não a perdoaria.

Não quando ele soubesse de Sofia.

E apesar de ele não ter querido atender nenhuma das suas ligações por meses, ela sabia que deveria ter insistido.

Mas o seu orgulho falara mais alto.

Ela não queria que ele voltasse com ela apenas por causa de Sofia, ela o queria, mas queria também o seu amor.

E ela não iria interferir na vida dele. Se ele a tivesse esquecido e seguido adiante, era justo.

Só não podia deixar que pai e filha continuassem sem se conhecer.

Sofia não tinha culpa dos seus erros. Ela merecia ter um pai presente. E ele a chance de participar da sua vida.

E teve a oportunidade perfeita para fazer aquela escolha a quinze dias atrás.

Quando recebera uma indicação de sua chefe para voltar a trabalhar no departamento de diagnósticos do hospital universitário Princeton, novamente na equipe do Dr Gregory House.

Tudo isso por que se especializara em diagnósticos de doenças imunológicas e tratamento de doenças raras.

Aprendera muito naquele último ano.

Sua mãe fora de grande ajuda com Sofia.

Se debruçou sobre o berço e não resistindo a retirou dali a acomodando junto a si na cama.

Ficou apenas observando o sono pesado da filha.

Ela amava demais o pedacinho de Robert que milagrosamente haviam gerado. Faria qualquer coisa pela felicidade dela.

Até mesmo conviver com a dor de amar ao pai dela em silencio.

- Ficaram sabendo da novidade rapazes? – Treze perguntou adentrando no escritório aquela manhã.

Estavam reunidos ali Foreman, Taub e Chase. House provavelmente não apareceria em menos de meia hora. Ele e Cuddy chegavam a mesma hora para o serviço. O feliz casal como o chamavam. Recém casados.

Não que achassem que o casamento havia dado um jeito no sarcasmo e ironia do chefe.

Apenas melhorara consideravelmente seu humor e convivência.

- Vai nos dizer que esta se mudando? – Foreman disparou e recebeu a ignorância da mesma.

- Seu sonho ainda não será realizado… - Treze se sentou na mesa de reuniões prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

- Quanta raiva reprimida… - ele brincou.

- Que seja… - ela acrescentou ainda sem importância. Taub remechia em umas pastas e Chase estava com dois copos de café na mesa.

Aparentemente absorto em pensamentos. Ela sabia onde o olhar dele vagava.

Eles haviam começado a sair dois meses atrás. Sem cobranças. Ela sabia que la no fundo ele ainda amava a ex esposa. E o pior.

Acabara se apaixonando por ele.

E não sabia se ele algum dia corresponderia da mesma forma.

Mas iria tentar. Se ele nunca viesse a sentir o mesmo por ela, pelo menos restaria o consolo de que ela tentara. Que ela fora atrás.

- Qual a novidade Treze? – Taub questionou apos 10 minutos de incomodo silencio.

- Pelo visto teremos um novo integrante na equipe…

- Boatos. – Chase indagou descrente sem levantar os olhos do livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Voce acha que ele contratou mais um? – Taub parecia interessado.

- Eu acho que foi o próprio House quem plantou esse boato para testar nossa reação – Foremam opinou – Isso sim, é a cara dele.

- Sinto informar que talvez não seja uma brincadeira de House – ela disse sem emoção na voz – Foi a própria Cuddy quem me disse ontem na saída da clínica.

- Ual… Essa agora foi surpreendente… - Taub disse encarando os demais. Apenas Chase continuava sem alteração alguma.

- Ele quer é ver o circo pegar fogo – Chase disse.

- Ou talvez ele queira melhorar a equipe. – Treze continuou – O departamento recebeu novos investimentos para melhora…

- E para contratar um membro mais especializado para a equipe. – House continou a frase de Treze parado na porta – Que coisa feia… Fofocando pelas costas do chefe… Tsk tsk tsk…

- Quem é a nova aquisição? – Foremam perguntou curioso.

- É uma aluna indicada por uma amiga da Cuddy…

- Uma universitária? – Taub disse perplexo – Ao invés de contrata-la você sairia no lucro aumentando o nosso salário, já que obviamente somos melhores que um recem formado…

- Claro, afinal você tem um diploma de especialista em diagnostico de tratamento de doenças raras do hospital mais famoso da região… - House disse calmo pegando a pasta nas mãos de Taub, que continha um pedido de aumento de salário – Quanto ao pedido, quando merecerem, ganham aumento de salário…

- Ela é aluna da dra Phoebe Fritz? – Foremam perguntou surpreso. Ela era uma das melhores no tratamento e pesquisa de doenças raras e a melhor especialista de imunologia do país.

- Ex aluna, ela deve começar na sexta agora… - House disse olhando Chase que sequer manifestara reação ao ouvir o que ele dizia.

Acostumara-se com esse Chase calado e mais dedicado a profissão, embora soubesse que provavelmente já superara aquela fase de mais de dois anos atrás.

- Acho que vocês teem uma bateria de exames para fazer em um paciente. – disse jogando uma pasta na mesa. – 23 anos, apresenta quadro de desmaios, convulsões e períodos de ausência prolongada…

- Epilepsia? – Taub sugeriu.

- Claro. Exceto que o cérebro esta normal…

- auto imune? – Chase indagou…

- Uma possibilidade – House indagou claramente mandando todos para fora – Façam exames para doenças autoimunes, esteróides e uma ressonância - acrescentou ao ver o olhar questionador de Foremam – Por via das dúvidas…

House voltou sua atenção para a mesa de trabalho. Dois copos de café e uma revista de paisagismo.

Seria capaz de apostar que ali tinha mais do que qualquer um podia ver.

Sacudiu-a sobre a mesa.

Havia uma foto do casamento dos dois.

O idiota ainda iria deixar que Treze visse aquilo.

Não que se importasse. Refletiu guardando a foto novamente.

O circo iria pegar fogo de um jeito ou de outro.

- É verdade o boato que anda circulando no hospital? – Wilson perguntou surpreso se jogando na cadeira em frente ao amigo.

- Se diz respeito a você saindo com uma funcionaria do departamento de oncologia, então talvez receio que sim… - House disse mau humorado saindo da pilha de gavetas nas quais estava debruçado por uns bons dez minutos procurando uma pasta. Wilson revirou os olhos e olhou descrente pra ele.

- Você sabe que a Cuddy vai te cozinhar vivo em azeite quando descobrir… - Wilson disse tentando fisgar algo.

- Claro, tirando o fato que foi ela quem sugeriu tudo isso. – Ele disse com a pasta nas mãos – Até que enfim – resmungou mais para si mesmo, se sentando na sua cadeira.

- Saudades? – Wilson indagou vendo o nome que estava etiquetado na pasta.

- Claro que a Cuddy iria adorar saber sobre a sua nova "namorada".

- Humpft… - Ele exclamou aborrecido – wou, wou, wou… Não me diga que… - Wilson disse ligando os pontos naquele exato momento. – Você esta ciente de que irá causar uma pequena guerra neste departameno…

- Não vejo o porque…

- O que? – Wilson estava chocado com a falta de tato de House – Vai me dizer que não sabe do que anda acontecendo entre Treze e Chase?

House se limitou a encarar Wilson por uns minutos e voltou a cabeça para a ficha de Allison Camerom.

- Graduada em medicina, residente em pediatria por um ano e três anos no departamento de imunologia, médica especialista em imunologia, pós graduanda em pesquisa de doenças raras, melhor aluna da turma… Indicada pela melhor profissional da sua área…

- Ela tem um ótimo currículo, experiente, mas…

- O que, não posso querer alguém bom para a minha equipe sem segundas intenções? – House disse inocentemente – E antes que insinue, eu sou casado, e estou muito bem com isso.

- Se você diz… - ele disse se levantando, mas voltou da porta – É isso, não… Você quer ver o circo pegar fogo entre eles…

- Wilson, se eu fosse você me preocuparia mais com o departamento de "oncologia"… - House frisou e Wilson apenas arqueou a sombrancelha.

- De qualquer forma, é aqui que a bomba ira detonar de qualquer forma… - ele disse achando graça da situação.

House não conhecia as mulheres.

Ele era capaz de apostar que aquilo viraria um campo de batalha.

Não daria dois meses para que ele lamentasse.

Não que ele fosse dar o braço a torcer.

- Eu estaria preocupado com isso, se fosse Chase que a tivesse deixado, se ele continuasse se lamentando a grande perda… E se ele não estivesse saindo com a Treze…

- Não diga que não te avisei… - ele disse sombrio.

- Uma pequena aposta? – House estava com ar presunçoso. Mas ele não iria cair em outra armadilha do amigo.

- 500 dólares? – Wilson disse casualmente. Iria ganhar uma grana fácil, fácil.

- E me cobrir duas semanas de clínica?

- Fechado.

- Chase e Camerom não irão transformar isso aqui em um campo de batalha…

- Mas ela e Treze…

- Minha funcionaria, respeita o ambiente de trabalho…

- Dois meses.

- Ok. Agora que tal voltasse para o seu consultório? – House disse aborrecido – Não tem nenhuma consulta?

Wilson olhou o relógio. Realmente havia uma consulta agendada em cinco minutos.

Saiu correndo da sala do amigo. O deixando com um sorriso no rosto. Como ele sabia daquelas coisas?

**XD**

**Fuiiiii…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA:** Sem rewiews! Autora triste! =S…

Mas tudo bem….

Mais um cap no ar!

* * *

- E então, você não esta curioso para saber quem é a nossa nova companheira de equipe? – Treze perguntou casualmente.

Estavam na fila se servindo do almoço.

- Não. – ele se limitou a dizer, se encaminhando a uma mesa no fundo da cantina.

- Aposto como não é nenhuma coitadinha de óculos e prancheta – ela acrescentou observando sua reação.

- Bom, ela sendo linda ou não, eu não ligo – Chase acrescentou sombriamente. Ele se servira apenas de um sanduíche de presunto, de alguma forma aquela conversa de manhã tirara o seu apetite.

Faziam dois anos hoje.

Dois anos sem que houvesse sequer conversado com ela.

Ignorara cada chamada que ela tentou lhe fazer nos meses que se seguiram.

Prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais iria correr atrás dela novamente.

Não a queria junto de si, se ela não sentisse o mesmo.

E de qualquer forma, aquilo já fora deixado para trás a muito tempo.

Seguiria com sua vida.

Da mesma forma com que ela deveria ter seguido com a dela.

- Realmente, o que será que o House esta querendo? – ela indagou se servindo da salada e refrigerante diet.

- Acho que ele deve ter sido obrigado, por livre e espontânea pressão a aceita-la na equipe.

- Cuddy?

- Porque motivo alem desse ele a teria contratado? – ele disse com o olhar perdido na entrada.

Eles se sentavam ali quase todos os dias. A maioria das vezes em silencio.

Era estranho ainda. Estar com alguém tão diferente.

Fora um tormento aguentar os olhares de piedade que lhe eram lançados toda vez que encontrava um conhecido.

Fora insuportável aguentar a rejeição dela.

- Eu ainda acho que ele esta escondendo alguma coisa. – Treze disse seguindo a direção do olhar dele e encontrando na mesma reta Taub e Foremam que acabavam de entrar.

- É o House. – ele se limitou a responder.

- E isso já é motivo suficiente.

Ela sempre acreditara no melhor das pessoas. E ele de certa forma aprendera algo com isso.

A sempre esperar uma segunda opinião. A sempre esperar pela segunda oportunidade.

Poderiam ser bons colegas de trabalho se um dia voltassem a se ver.

Ela o ensinara perfeitamente a ignorar o que sentia.

Se sentiria orgulhosa. Concluiu amargo.

Aprendera com a melhor pessoa, a especialista em fugir de si mesma. Que temia encarar algo com que não conseguise lidar.

As pessoas estavam saindo da cantina. Eram quase três da tarde.

Terminaram a bateria de exames apenas a meia hora atrás e pararam para o almoço.

Irônico pensar que um dia voltaria a trabalhar com House novamente.

Passou a mão nos cabelos que já estavam compridos novamente. Quase na altura do queixo. A barba mal feita do dia anterior arranhava a sua mão.

Olhou para treze que o fitava com uma expressão cansada.

Ela tinha os olhos verdes como a relva.

E a pele morena, quase num tom azeitonado.

Ela era divertida. Tinha um humor as vezes bastante acido. E pavio curto.

Mas era uma boa ouvinte e fora uma boa amiga.

Ela apenas se limitara a escuta-lo.

E ele lhe contara tudo o que estava vivendo. Ele dissera que não seria capaz de amar novamente.

Talvez nunca voltasse a sentir o mesmo por outra pessoa.

E ao invés de se afastar.

Ela apenas o aceitou.

Da maneira como ele estava. Sem cobranças.

Mas ele sabia que não daria para viver em cima do muro eternamente.

Uma hora mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria ter que seguir adiante.

E porque não com ela?

Ele teria que ainda cuidar da papelada do divórcio.

Oficialmente ainda era casado com Allysson Camerom _Chase_.

Já era hora de deixar o passado de lado.

- O que você acha de sairmos para jantar no fim de semana? – ele disse sem refletir e ela o olhou surpresa.

- Plantão. – Ela disse amaldiçoando aquele fim de semana já que no sábado era seu plantão e no domingo dele.

- Segunda?

- Claro. Você sabe que eu iria adorar… - ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Normalmente, ou melhor, ele nunca mais a chamara para jantar desde que estavam juntos, a alguns meses.

Tomara que isso significasse o que ela imaginava.

- Olá, feliz casal… - Foremam interrompeu com Taub. Cada um sentando em uma extremidade da mesa.

Ele olhava interrogativamente a expressão feliz, estampada no rosto de Treze e o olhar antes perdido de Chase.

Podia estar enganado. Mas sabia que dia era esse.

- vela? – Taub indagou olhando a mão de Treze sobre a meio largada de Chase na mesa.

- Na verdade não. Estavamos discutindo quem é a nossa nova companheira de trabalho. Já sabemos que é uma mulher pela conversa do House.

- E quem garante que não seja um transexual? – Foremam brincou e treze lhe lançou um olhar descrente.

- Eu não me admiraria – Taub disse colocando um embrulho na mesa.

- Bolo de chocolate? – Chase inquiriu olhando o embrulho. Contaminado pelo cheiro adocicado. Familiar.

Sentiu seu estomago revirar. Era o doce preferido dela.

Nem mesmo dieta conseguia a proeza de que ela se abstesse dele.

- Vocês aceitam? – ele ofereceu e apenas Foremam se serviu de um.

- Fiquei sabendo que ele levou um uma vez em um jantar para irritar a ex esposa de Wilson – Foremam disse achando graça na situação.

- Eu não me importo com quem ele contrata. Com tanto que faça o trabalho dela. – Chase disse sem emoção – Ele quer mesmo que nos estranhemos, nos testar… como fez quando reuniu a equipe novamente.

- E conseguiu… So com uma excessao – Foremam observou a expressão de Chase. Talvez estivesse enganado afinal.

- Bom, eu voto que ela era um caso do House… - Taub conseguiu arrancar olhares surpresos de todos ali – É o House, oras.

- Eu que ela é bonita… - Foremam opinou.

- Eu acho que ela não é bonita e já tem mais de 40 anos. Foi a Cuddy quem a contratou e o House aceitou.

- E eu acho que ele esta é escondendo o jogo.

Dizendo isso Chase pegou sua bandeja e rumou para fora. Caminhou distraidamente ate a janela da cobertura do hospital.

Do outro lado do corredor podia ouvir barulhos vindo da creche recém instalada no hospital.

Caminhou distraidamente até a porta de entrada.

Haviam cerca de 15 crianças ali no momento. Todas pequeninas. Observava duas garotinhas de cabelos escuros brincando.

Ele sonhara ser pai algum dia.

Não, ele sonhara ser pai, mas com Camerom.

Poderia ter um filho dos dois ali.

Afugentou o pensamento e saiu rapidamente dali.

* * *

Colocou Sofia no chão, que rapidamente percorreu o apartamento.

Seu antigo apartamento de solteira.

A localização dali para o trabalho era ótima, e esse foi um dos motivos que a levaram na época a fechar negócio.

Ainda bem que não o vendera.

Pelo menos agora tinha o seu cantinho com a sua filha. Não teria condições de comprar um outro no momento de modo que aquele lugar ainda que pequeno era perfeito para as duas.

Ainda haviam os antigos móveis que não levara para a casa que ela e Chase haviam compartilhado quando estavam juntos.

Entrou no seu antigo quarto. Os móveis ainda estavam intocados.

Da mesma forma que ela deixara. Fora ele quem a convencera a deixar tudo no apartamento, que o conservasse para alguma eventualidade.

Algum dos dois pensava no futuro.

- Mamãe?

- Sim amor? – Camerom perguntou se voltando para Sofia.

- Papai? – Ela perguntou.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Camerom.

Ela simplesmente pensou no dia que viria pela frente amanhã.

- Você vai conhecer papai logo logo.

O resto daquela manhã fora gasto com a limpeza da casa e eventual ida ao supermercado para abastecer a geladeira.

Era divertido sair com Sofia. Ela era tão esperta para a idade dela.

Fora uma luta impedir que ela comprasse mais queijo.

Ela não consegui entender de onde surgiu aquele gosto repentino por aquilo.

Elas tinham em casa. E ela não podia ficar somente comendo queijo.

Camerom achou melhor comprar um iogurte na vã esperança de distrair a filha.

Lembraria-se que da próxima vez que saisse com Sofia para fazer compras passassem bem longe daquela seção.

Sofia saira de lá com um pedaço de queijo na mão e o olhar reprovador da mãe.

- Não sei a quem você puxou, sua malandrinha… - ela sorrindo pegando Sofie no colo enquanto caminhavam para casa.

* * *

- Bom dia Cuddy. – Camerom disse alegremente da porta.

Havia telefonado a alguns dias para falar com ela a respeito da sua admissão novamente na equipe do hospital.

E também para saber se havia alguma creche perto do hospital.

- Oi Allyson. E por favor, me chame de Lisa. – Ela disse indicando com um gesto que ela entrasse no escritório. Eram 6:30 da manhã. Ela pedira por aquela hora para não correr o risco de topar com Chase ainda. Queria ter a chance de dizer sobre Sofia.

Antes que ele a visse.

Entrou com o jaleco dependurado nos ombros e a maleta nas mãos.

Com a outra segurava Sofia com seu ursinho preferido nos braços.

- Essa é sua filha? – Cuddy indagou olhando interrogativamente a garotinha.

Cabelos loiros, olhos verde cristalino e parecia ter quase dois anos.

Ela não se parecia em nada com Allyson. Era a cara escrita, a cópia fiel de Chase.

- Ele já sabe? – ela disse a queima roupa. Mas de maneira compreensiva.

- Não tive a chance e nem coragem de encarar ele ainda. – ela disse enquanto pegava Sofia no colo, se sentando em frente a Cuddy.

- Oi lindinha… - Cudddy disse olhando o rosto um pouco tímido da garotinha – Qual seu nome querida?

Sofia olhou interrogativamente para Cuddy.

- Diz seu nome para tia Cuddy meu amor.

- Sofia. – ela disse lentamente olhando algo no canto da sala de Cuddy.

- é da Raquel, minha filha, pode brincar se quiser – ela disse e Camerom a colocou no chão, observando-a ir brincar com uma boneca de pano que estava ali. – E então Allyson, esse era o motivo de tanto silencio?

- Na verdade sim. Eu precisava de tempo.

- Porque não contou nada a ele?

- Eu tentei, mas ele não atendia nenhuma ligação minha… E alem disso…

- Espero que saiba que não poderá esconde-la por muito tempo. Afinal, são pai e filha. Ele trabalha aqui. E suponho que a deixara na creche do hospital.

- Esse foi um dos motivos da minha volta. – ela disse observando Sofia sorrir para ela – Eu vou contar ao Chase.

- Bom, espero que vocês se acertem enfim. – Cuddy disse sincera.

Ela observou o ar triste que estampou por segundos o rosto dela.

Sempre torcera para que o relacionamento dos dois desse certo. Inicialmente por ciúmes de Camerom, de um possível envolvimento com House.

Mas depois, torcera por Chase. Ele a amava, e ela via isso em cada olhar que ele endereçava a ela.

O destino dava voltas. Os dois agora estavam unidos pelo resto de suas vidas.

Por uma linda garotinha.

- A propósito, parabéns – Camerom disse sincera observando a aliança em sua mão.

Olhou a sua própria, ainda usando-a depois de todo aquele tempo. Ainda era casada com ele de qualquer forma.

- Obrigada. Eu e o House nos casamos a 7 meses. – Cuddy disse feliz.

- Como esta a sua filha?

- Bem e enorme. – Lisa disse sorridente olhando a foto de Raquel, agora com quatro anos. – Ela ama o House e esta ficando com um génio muito parecido com o dele. – ela acrescentou meio infeliz.

- Pelo menos ela não vai dar trabalho com os namorados. – Camerom observou gentil.

- Tenho certeza de que ela ira afugentar cada um deles – Ela disse pesarosa – mas um dia, ela vai ser obrigada a se calar…

- Coitado do seu futuro genro…

- Coitada de você. A Sofia vai te dar trabalho, com o pai que tem.

- Eu posso ver o olhar raivoso dele, quando chegar essa época – ela sorriu imaginando o futuro.

- Quem manda ter uma filha linda… Bom, a creche já foi informada… Você pode deixa-la lá a partir de hoje.

- Deixa eu ir então…

- Camerom, suponho que saiba que Chase também faz parte da equipe de House. – Ela disse tentando prepara-la para o que a esperava.

- Sim, ele fez questão de me dizer com todas as letras – disse se referindo a house e Cuddy lhe lançou um olhar piedoso. – Obrigada Cud.. Lisa.

- Boa sorte.

* * *

- Bom dia… - House cumprimentou com bom humor, causando receio.

- A que devemos o bom humor – Foremam enbarcou.

- Eu sou uma pessoa feliz. Nada mais natural do que eu me mostrar uma pessoa muito feliz. – ele disse pegando o café de Chase e sentando a mesa com eles.

- Aham. Assim como chega cedo todas as manhãs. – Treze alfinetou. – Algo me diz que isso tem a ver com o fato que é sexta feira.

- Alguém nessa sala anda contando os dias para a chegada da minha nova funcionaria.

- Como se você não jogasse o fato todos os dias dessa semana na nossa cara – Taub disse pesaroso.

House comprimiu o rosto, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

- Aprecio que prestem atenção nas minhas palavras e gravem cada uma das minhas afirmações. Isso é um bálsamo ao meu ego ferido.

- Por falar nisso, ela já não deveria estar aqui? – Chase ironizou a perfeição de que House tanto se orgulhara.

- Falando nela…

Todos voltaram seu olhar para a porta. Chase ficou estático.

- Bom dia pessoal.

- Cameron? – Foremam disse contente a abraçando enquanto a trazia para dentro. Taub disse um bem vinda amistoso e Treze se limitou a cumprimentá-la com a cabeça.

Ela pousou seu olhar em Chase e tentou acalmar a agitação que tomou conta de si mesma.

Ele a olhava com o semblante neutro.

Ela imaginara tantas reações diferentes. Raiva, mágoa, indiferença. Mas não frieza. Ela nunca o vira daquela forma.

Exceto em seu primeiro ano.

Quando ele se recusara a falar sobre o pai.

Ela tentou não imaginar qual a sua reação ao saber do seu segredo.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que via a sua frente. Era ela. Depois de dois anos.

Estava diferente, mas ainda era Camerom. Os cabelos outrora Loiros, agora exibiam novamente o tom castanho natural que combinava perfeitamente com ela.

Ainda eram compridos e ela estava com eles presos no habitual rabo de cavalo.

Ele achou que se um dia a visse novamente poderia conviver com ela. Mas ve-la ali ainda destroçara seu coração. Porém não era o mesmo sentimento. Era apenas mágoa. Ela ainda machucava a si mesmo.

- Gostariam que dessem boas vindas a dra Chase… - House disse olhando para Treze que voltara seu olhar a Chase.

Ele a estivera observando em silencio.

Da mesma maneira que ela.

- Dra Camerom. – Foi Foremam quem interviu, tirando Camerom do seu estupor.

- Dr Chase – ele disse chamando a atenção dele – me corrija se estiver errado. Mas você e sua esposa ainda são casados, não?

- Ainda não havíamos nos encontrado para resolver nossa situação – ele disse em um tom de desculpas olhando ainda para Allyson. Mas que obviamente era dirigido a Treze.

- Mas legalmente falando, ainda é dra Chase… - ele disse vendo transparecer um lampejo de desagrado de Treze.

- Gostaria de ser tratada como Camerom – Allyson se manifestou.

Chase simplesmente sorrira com escarnio.

E de certa forma ela se sobressaltou.

Treze olhava a cena incapaz de dizer ou fazer algo. Ela estava ali. Muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, entre elas uma que seu coração temera, qual seria a reação dele com ela?

- Claro dra Chase. – House devolveu – você e o seu marido podem se reconciliar e ter o feliz reencontro mais tarde – ele disse casualmente – E o paciente que deixei com vocês, como esta? – ele se referiu a todos, obviamente pondo um ponto final no asunto por aquele momento.

Chase ignorou o comentário.

Assim como ignorou a Camerom durante aquele primeiro dia e o restante da semana.

Outra que ela havia percebido uma atitude mais reservada era de Treze para com ela.

Ela não tivera oportunidade de sequer conversar com ele ainda.

Toda vez que o encontrava em um local ele saia e se o via com Treze ele simplesmente pegava em sua mão e continuava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No horário do almoço se limitou a pegar distraidamente um sanduíche e seguir em direção a creche do hospital.

Sofia não fora fácil de manhã quando a deixara na creche. Ela ficara bem até esse dia. Esperneara bastante, chorara e se agarrara a ela.

Ela estava receosa ao deixa-la ali nesse dia.

Era a primeira vez que a deixava com estranhos e era natural que ela estranhasse. Como dissera a mulher que agora tomava conta de sua pequenina.

Ela observava agora Sofia com o vestido que ganhara da avó. Verde claro. Para combinar com os olhos. Como disse sua mãe.

Estava todo manchado de sujeira.

Sorriu ao ver a felicidade com que a filha brincava com uma garotinha de seu mesmo tamanho.

- Dificil se separar deles não é? – Cuddy disse ao seu lado com o olhar em Raquel do outro lado da sala.

Raquel era uma criança bastante vivaz, parecida de certa forma com Cuddy, embora esta não fosse sua mãe biológica.

- Eu cheguei atrasada para meu primeiro dia porque fui lavar o meu rosto.

- Ela é uma graça Allyson. Ela vai se acostumar rapidinho. Raquel também estranhou quando ano passado passei a deixa-la aqui.

- é bom saber que de certa forma estão perto de nós.

- Claro. E como foi com o Chase? – Cuddy indagou preocupada. Obviamente não haviam se falado ainda, já que House não manifestara nada a respeito.

- Já tem quase uma semana que eu voltei. – Ela disse e Cuddy percebeu o sofrimento na voz dela. – E ele mal olha para mim, mal fala comigo… Ele tem me ignorado e não tive oportunidade de conversar com ele ainda.

Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas com o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Não que ela fosse esperar o contrario.

Apenas pensou que suportaria. Mas ve-lo com Treze a machucava mais ainda.

Ainda eram casados.

E embora ninguém houvesse sugerido ela sabia que ele e Treze estavam em uma relação.

Doia cada vez que a via colocar a mão sobre a dele.

Sentarem juntos na cantina.

Sairem juntos do trabalho.

Mas era culpa dela aquilo tudo. E ela não via remédio para aquilo.

- De um tempo a ele. – Cuddy disse sabiamente e as duas se afastaram da creche indo em direção aos elevadores. – Ele vai acabar percebendo que esta errando…

- Ele vai me culpar mais ainda.

Cuddy ouvia penalizada a situação.

- Insista. Ele não pode te ignorar para sempre. E se continuar, ele vai te escutar, nem que seja para você parar de importuná-lo.

* * *

**XD**

Fuii!

=':'= Flora =':'=


	3. Chapter 3

**NA:** Sem rewiews! Autora triste! =S…

Mas tudo bem….

Mais um cap no ar!

**

* * *

**

Chase estava absorto em pensamentos naquela manhã. E derrubara sem querer uma caneca de café na sala de House.

Ele não conseguia não se sentir incomodo com a presença de Camerom.

Ele sentia tantas coisas diferentes e todas ao mesmo tempo.

Mágoa, orgulho ferido e absurdamente ainda a achava a mulher mais bela que já vira na vida.

Estava particularmente furioso pois ela agora era bastante boa nos seus palpites, causando com isso piadas do chefe.

"O casamento fez bem no fim das contas" ou…

"Talvez Treze queira experimentar o mesmo que a dra Chase e assim melhorar mais…"

E como forma de expressar seu aborrecimento House o deixara "emprestado" para a clínica aquele dia.

Sairia com Treze aquele dia.

Estavam remarcando aquele jantar a dias. Ele estava temeroso quanto ao assunto da conversa agora.

Ainda não haviam discutido sobre a volta de Camerom.

E ele sabia que Treze não estava muito satisfeita com sua atitude distante com relação a eles.

Mas ele jamais dissera o contrario. Ele deveria ser franco?

Com certeza ele acabaria com suas chances com ela. E se ele mentisse?

Ela iria descobrir e obter o mesmo resultado. Diria a verdade. E pediria que saísse de férias com ele.

Ele não tirava ferias a três anos e ela a mais de um.

Poderiam ir para um lugar distante.

Quem sabe a Grécia?

Ela havia comentado com ele que adoraria conhecer aquele país a algum tempo atrás.

Se não estava enganado, ainda em uma das suas noites de bebedeira que tivera com Foremam e ela.

Isso com certeza anestesiaria o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele estava perturbado com a volta dela. Ele disse a si mesmo. Apenas perturbado, surpreso.

Ele não a amava mais. Ou será que o que estava sentindo ainda era amor?

Ele estava confuso com o que sentia por ela. Não sabia o que sentia por Treze também.

Sabia que gostava da companhia agradável dela, do jeito como o fazia esquecer dos problemas.

E Alisson?

Estava perdido em pensamento quando uma enfermeira adentrou na sala.

- Dr Chase a creche ligou pedindo um médico para atender uma garotinha que se machucou. E como o senhor é o único que esta livre no momento, pensei que poderia dar uma olhada.

- Não havia um pediatra? – ele indagou meio desconfiado.

- Na verdade a dra Cuddy pediu que você fosse chamado se houvesse uma emergência.

Ele se surpreendeu com aquilo. Será que havia problemas com Raquel?

Não. Caso contrario ela ou mesmo House estariam ali. Deveria ser apenas rotina.

Pegou a maleta e tomou o elevador rumo ao 5º andar do hospital.

Estava relativamente calma a creche quando ele entrou no recinto.

- olá. Eu vim a pedido de alguém daqui – Chase disse se dirigindo a uma mulher que cuidava de quatro crianças que brincavam.

- Ela esta na sala ali dentro. – Ela apontou para o que Chase supôs ser o dormitório das crianças.

Abriu a porta e viu uma senhora acalmando uma garotinha que chorava.

- Olá doutor. Ela caiu de mau jeito, acho que possa ter quebrado. – ela disse da cama onde a garotinha estava e Chase abriu sua maleta para pegar luvas e o estetoscópio. – Ela estava brincando, e não conseguimos localizar a mãe dela aqui…

- Deve estar em cirurgia ou algo similar – ele disse de modo a acalmar o visível nervosismo da funcionaria. – oi. Eu sou o dr Chase. – ele disse se abaixando e vendo uma garotinha loira e de olhos verdes.

Ela era de certa forma parecida com a filha de sua irmã. Exceto a cor dos olhos. Lauren possuía olhos azuis. E da menininha eram verdes como água. Estavam vermelhos.

- como você se chama? – Ela aparentemente parara de chorar e encarava o rosto estranho.

- Mamã não quer que fali com estanhos… - ela respondeu chorosa.

- mas eu já disse meu nome, e não sou mais estranho, não é mesmo?

Ele disse terno e ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Ela segurava o bracinho perto do corpo.

- E então, como você se chama?

- Sofia.

- Muito prazer Sofia. Sabia que eu tenho uma sobrinha tão bonita como você?

Ele disse sorrindo para ela e ela abriu bem seus olhos o analisando.

- Voche lheva ela pra pachear? – Ela disse mais calma.

- Não muito. Faz tempo que eu não a vejo. Ela mora bem longe…

- Que nem meu papa…

- Seu pai mora longe?

- Mama falhou que ele mora longi…

- A sim. E então, fiquei sabendo que caiu…

- Eu cai.. – ela disse mostrando o braço – dodoi.

- Eu posso ver o dodoi? – ele disse carinhoso.

- é dodoi – ela disse assustada – Que mama…

- A mamae daqui a pouco já vem. – ele disse vendo que ela começava a chorar. – Que você acha de eu te dar um pirulito depois que eu olhar o dodoi?

- Queijo? – ela disse animada.

- Queijo. Fechado?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele pegou no bracinho inchado. Ela começara a chorar na mesma hora.

Estava quebrado. E precisariam fazer um raio x.

- Vamos precisar engessar. – ele disse para a senhora – Tente localizar a mãe dela.

Ela saiu da sala naquele momento e ele pegou Sofia no colo com cuidado.

A funcionária voltou rapidamente ali.

- A dra Cuddy pediu para você cuidar do caso, sob responsabilidade dela.

Ele saiu com Sofia nos braços rumo ao terceiro andar para tirar uma chapa.

Ela ainda soluçava e ele falava bobagens tentando acalma-la.

- Sabia que eu também machuquei o braço quando era pequeno? Eu ganhei um sorvete do meu pai e um gesso legal no braço. Que cor quer o seu Sofia?

- Num sei… - ela respondeu na mesma voz fraquinha. Deitada a cabeça no ombro de Chase.

Era como se ele a conhecesse desde sempre. Era esquisita a reação que tinha com ela. Ele sentia-se protetor.

Os pais dela eram sortudos. Refletiu em silêncio.

Ele aplicara um leve analgesico nela e retiraram as chapas sem problemas.

Havia sido uma fratura simples.

Apenas 20 dias com um gesso.

Estavam no PA quando Cuddy apareceu na porta.

- Oi tia Cuudi. – Sofia sorriu para ela que estava na porta da sala de procedimentos da clinica – olha meu braço. Não é munito?

- Claro lindinha. – Cuddy disse entrando na sala.

Chase estava sentado na maca com Sofia. Conversando.

Ela era realmente a cara de Chase. Sera que ele sabia de quem ela era filha?

Olhou o jeito terno como ele falava com a pequena. Ele tinha jeito para pai no fim das contas.

- Doto Chaisi faiou que verde é munito que nem eu…

- você é linda coração…

- Ela estava me contando da viagem que ela e a mae dela fizeram. – Ele disse sorrindo olhando o desenho que ela estivera fazendo com o lápis e papel que ele lhe dera.

- ela é um amor. – Cuddy disse vendo ela sentar no colo dele e se deitar. Chase parecia sem graça, mas a abraçou.

- Acharam a mae dela?

- Claro – Cuddy e ele conversavam baixinho enquanto ela adormecia aninhada nele. – ela já foi avisada. O que aconteceu?

- Caiu. Mas é simples. 20 dias com gesso e ela estara bagunçando de novo.

- Robert… - Treze indagou da porta só naquele momento observando a presença de Cuddy ali. –Não me diga que tem uma filha e nem me contou – ela acrescentou com bom humor e Cuddy engoliu em seco.

- Virei pai por uma hora… - ele disse baixinho alisando os cabelos finos da pequena.

Cuddy olhava penalizada a situação. Mas não iria interferir. Camerom teria que dizer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Melhor que fosse logo.

Mandara alguem chama-la na sala de exames, onde House a deixara trabalhando naquela manhã.

- Ela esta dormindo? – Treze perguntou chegando silenciosamente perto de onde Sofia e Chase estavam.

- Acabou de dormir… - Ele disse ainda segurando a maozinha pequenina.

Por um estranho motivo ela não soltara sua mão.

- Ela é Linda… - Treze disse olhando ternamente a garotinha. – Parece um anjinho, com os cabelos loiros… Só faltam olhos claros…

- São verdes – Ele disse a ela.

Cuddy se sentia estranha presenciando tal cena.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver pai e filha tão juntos e tão distantes.

Era na verdade, ironico. Observar como Treze babava em cima do que ela não sabia ser a filha do seu namorado. Com a "esposa".

Nesse momento Sofia despertou. Estava sonolenta. Apenas continuou deitada olhando para Chase.

Estranhamente quieta.

Camerom saiu como um furacão, apressada em direção ao térreo.

O bipe estava desligado. De maneira que não haviam tido como entrar em contato com ela.

House apareceu ali e dissera para se encaminhar para a clinica. Sofia se machucara na creche de manhã.

Seu coração batia a toda, pedindo a Deus que não houvesse sido nada. Só um susto.

Passavam tantas coisas na sua cabeça.

Tentou afastar cada uma delas que mal notou ter topado em alguem até cair sentada no chão já no térreo.

- você está bem Camerom? – Era Wilson quem estendia uma mão para ela, ajudando-a a levantar.

Ela nem soube porque. Apenas começara a falar e a chorar.

- Calma Camerom… - Ele disse a segurando pelos ombros enquanto se encaminhavam ao balcão de informações para saber com que médico Sofia estava.

Wilson ficou surpreso ao saber que a colega era mãe.

Estava desesperada.

- Está no consultorio 8. – a enfermeira informou pela atendente – É filha de vocês?

- Não, é minha filha, como ela está? – Camerom indagou preocupada.

- Bem, o médico vai explicar melhor, ela só fraturou o braço.

Camerom saiu com pressa deixando até mesmo Wilson para trás.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com a única cena que tentara desesperadamente evitar.

Sofia estava deitada nos braços de Chase. Estava tão tristinha. Ela viu o braço agora exibindo um gesso verde claro.

Mal notou a sua volta.

Abaixou-se de modo a ficar da altura da pequena e passara a mão nos fios dourados.

- Mamã?

- Oi princesa, mamãe já está aqui…

Foi impossivel controlar as lágrimas, mas essas agora eram de puro alívio ao ver que ela estava bem.

Assistiam a cena chocados com aquilo Treze e Wilson.

Eles não tinham dúvidas quanto a paternidade da criança.

Ela não podia ter menos que dois anos.

E Camerom e Chase ainda eram casados.

Chase olhava incrédulo para ela.

Como ela tinha uma filha?

Fez as contas mentalmente. Tentou de todas as formas encaixar aquilo tudo na sua cabeça.

Cuddy que apenas observava cada reação fez um gesto discreto para Wilson e Treze.

Ali não era momento para uma discussão.

Pelo menos, não uma que envolvesse a eles.

Camerom notou quando ficara apenas com Chase na sala. Sofia estava adormecida novamente e Chase apenas a ajeitou sobre a maca onde estivera sentado e arrastou uma cadeira para se sentar ali próximo.

Eram chegadas as horas das explicações.

* * *

- Alguém acredita que aquela menina não é filha dos dois? – Wilson perguntou assim que sairam da sala.

- Eu acho que eles teem muito que conversar – Cuddy disse sombria enquanto ela e Wilson observavam Treze se afastar pelo corredor.

Ela estava magoada.

E era fácil imaginar onde ela iria se esconder.

Os dois sentiram pena pela situação.

Eram colegas de Treze assim como de Camerom.

Mas sabiam o peso que tinha um filho na vida dos pais.

Principalmente de dois com a vida mal resolvida.

* * *

**XD**

Fuii!

=':'= Flora =':'=


	4. Chapter 4

**NA:** Queria agradecer os coments! Fiquei muito muito e muitOOO FELIZ… XD!

Obrigada a:

**CrhrisTyler:** Que bom que gostou, qto ao robert… Le e depois me diz se te respondi… rsrsrsrrs

Vou ficar aguardando seu rewiew…

**Kathleen:** Fico feliz que gostou… Eu tbm os amo, fiquei mto triste qdo ela saiu da série, to torcendo pra ela voltar!

**Aline P:** rsrsrs… Obrigadaa! Ta ai a continuação!

**Kathleen Ferreira:** Obrigadaa flor… eu não sei qdo vou postar agora, mas logo logo espero… Deixa coment… rsrsrsr

* * *

**Capitulo 04**

Ficaram em incomodo silencio em que Camerom não ousava levantar o olhar.

- Quando pretendia me contar que tinha uma filha? – Chase indagou com a voz cheia de raiva.

- Eu… - Camerom estava sem argumentos. De repente toda a sua coragem foi para o ralo. Ela não conseguia imaginar um argumento coerente para tentar explicar toda aquela situação.

- Quando ela entrasse na faculdade? – Ele indagou furioso mas ainda assim baixo o suficiente para não acordar Sofia – Ou quando topasse com ela na rua?

- Robert, eu tentei, mas você não atendia uma ligação minha… - Camerom disse fitando os olhos do amado.

Mas não estava preparada para o que viu ali.

Era raiva.

Mágoa.

- Ah claro, porque eu não atendi você não tinha mais obrigação de fazer nada… - ele disse frio – A sua parte era apenas me ligar, e se eu não atendesse… Problema meu?

Ele sorriu infeliz.

Não conseguia acreditar que ela escondera a menina dele.

Só poderia haver um motivo.

- Quem é o pai? – ele perguntou direto.

Allison não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos ouviam.

Quem era o pai?

Até alguém que não soubesse dos dois, diria que ele era o pai dela se o vissem juntos.

Ela era a cópia de Chase.

- Que pergunta é essa? – ela disse descrente.

- Quero saber quem é o pai… - Ele disse magoado – E espero que ela não seja minha filha de verdade… - Ele pronunciou com desespero na voz e Camerom sentiu seu estomago revirar e o sangue esvair do seu rosto – Porque eu posso entender você ter escondido um caso que tivera como consequencia a Sofia… Mas eu não posso perdoar você se me tiver separado de minha filha de propósito…

- Sofia é nossa filha… - Ela murmurou com os olhos marejados.

- Porque? – Ele perguntou nervosamente, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

Não estava aguentando ficar ali, parado.

Levantou-se nervoso da cadeira a empurrando.

Camerom estava sentada com o rosto sob as mãos.

Ela escondera dele algo que não era somente decisão dela.

Ela o privara do direito de saber que era pai.

Ele tinha tanta vontade de sacudi-la até ela dizer que aquilo tudo era mentira.

Que ela não havia mentido pra ele sobre aquilo. Que ela não o odiava tanto a ponto de não querer que ele soubesse sobre a filha deles.

Queria apenas que o tempo pudesse voltar.

- Robert tente entender… - ela disse com a voz embargada. – Eu estava confusa… E um mês depois… Descobri que estava grávida, eu não sabia o que fazer… Eu tentei falar com você…

- Isso não muda o fato que você já teve muito tempo…

Chase observava Sofia.

Sua filha.

Ele não conseguia pensar direito. Acertou o batente da porta com o punho e saiu a toda dali.

Antes que cometesse uma besteira.

* * *

- Ual! O que foi aquele boato que anda correndo por ai? – Foremam perguntou enquanto ele e Taub realizavam uma ressonancia em uma paciente.

Estavam em busca de algo que explicasse o fato de ela estar tendo hemorragias e não encontravam o lugar de onde se originava.

Aquilo os estava deixando intrigados. E se ocorresse uma hemorragia no cérebro?

Estavam correndo contra o tempo com aquele caso e obviamente tinham menos dois médicos para ajudar nesse plantão.

- Qual? – Ele perguntou casualmente.

- Camerom tem uma filha… - Foremam disse ainda surpreso com a noticia.

- Que legal, ela é mãe? – Taub ainda continuando na mesma apatia.

Aparentemente não havia conectado ponto algum nisso com algum boato.

Se ao menos fosse com algum conhecido.

Isso sim traria consequencias e uma pequena guerra ali, pensou olhando algo estranho na tela.

- Você viu isso aqui? – Ele apontou para o monitor que mostrava mais uma pequena alteração.- O que acha que é?

- Não faço idéia, parece um cisto…

- Oh, claro, no pancreas…

Eles terminaram rapidamente aquilo e sairam rumo a sala de reunioes.

Para encontrar com House.

Ele estava com um ipood conectado aos fones de ouvido.

Ou seriam abafadores?

Reprimiram uma risada pela cena.

Não que fosse por consideração ou algo parecido.

- House?

- Espero que seja algo muito, realmente importante para vocês me incomodarem – House disse sem abrir os olhos. Ainda com o pé em cima da mesa.

- Encontramos algo na ressonancia. – Taub parecia um tanto desconcertado e House observou claramente o que ele estava tentando dizer.

- E?

- Ela tem cistos no pancreas…

- Isso explica parte dos sintomas, mas não o principal. – Ele disse preocupado – Reuna o restante da equipe…

- Só estão a Treze, eu e Taub…

- Camerom e Chase?

- A filha da Camerom se machucou… - Foremam disse mas nem terminou.

- E deixa eu advinhar… - Ele disse colocando um dedo pra cima como se pensar fosse um grande tormento. – O Chase descobriu que é papai?

Taub e Forema escutaram surpresos aquilo. Mas baniram rapidamente o pensamento.

Foremam não conseguia imaginar alguém tão certo como a ex colega escondendo algo como aquilo.

Ele e Taub concordavam na mesma coisa.

Era House, e muitos chutes eram apenas isso no fim das contas.

Apenas algo para soar aborrecido.

- Bipe os dois… Diga que é urgente…

- house… - A voz carregada de censura era de Cuddy que olhava para os três com visivel censura no olhar – Não vou correr o risco daqueles dois fazerem uma besteira hoje por sua causa. Reunam-se os quatro. Eu dei o dia de folga para os dois.

- Façam o que a diretora ordenou – House disse para os dois que ainda olhavam de um para o outro – JáA!

Os dois sairam dali, visivelmente chocados com a cena.

Quem entende?

- Posso ao menos saber o motivo que levou a dispensar dois funcionarios meus sem meu aval? – House disse abraçando a esposa.

- A filha da Camerom se machucou…

- Deixa eu advinhar… A filha é de Chase e ele descobriu agora?

- Pra você ver como eu tenho razão – Cuddy disse se desvencilhando com um sorriso no olhar e indo em direção a porta.

- Você sabia ou deduziu? – Ele disse ironicamente.

- Que vocÊ sempre está a par das fofocas do hospital, igual a uma comadre…

House se limitou a sorrir. 1x0 Cuddy.

* * *

- Mamãe… - Sofia disse subindo em sua cama aquela noite – Eu posso ve o doto chaisi amanha?

Camerom abraçou a filha já de pijamas.

Ela esquecera de pegar uma receita para ela e acabara por ligar no hospital atras de Chase.

Descobrira que ele não era visto por lá a horas e que devia ter ido pra casa.

Resolveu ligar para a única pessoa que conhecia que poderia pegar aquilo com ele.

- Vamos ver… - Ela disse dando um beijo nos cabelos da filha.

Tinham cheiro de camomila.

O Shampoo que comprara pra ela.

O mundo definitivamente estivera contra ela aquele dia.

Tudo o que tentara fazer dera errado de alguma maneira.

House com as piadas e bom humor. Seria capaz de apostar que Treze estava nas pontas do limite com relação a ela.

E Sofia se machucara e o inevitavel aconteceu.

Seu próprio pai a atendera.

E ele a odiava.

Resmungou ao ouvir a campainha do apartamento. Imaginou quem poderia ser.

Deveria ser o remédio que Foremam lhe mandara para Sofia.

Crianças podiam ser dificeis. Sofia estava no momento distraida com um bloco de desenhos.

Ela desenhava formas bem para uma criança da sua idade.

Ela ainda não reclamara do gesso ou de dores. Imaginou que o efeito do analgesico passaria em menos de uma hora.

Ela estava achando divertido estar com um gesso no braço.

"Munito, doto Chaisi falo que é munito!"

Ela falava quase a todo momento, mostrando orgulhosa o bracinho.

Levantou-se indo em direção a porta.

Observou pelo olho mágico.

- Chase? – ela disse surpresa ao abrir a porta.

Ele estava com um ar cansado.

Ele havia visivelmente acabado de tomar banho. O cabelo ainda estava umido.

Estava com um polo branca com listras rosas e um jeans gastos.

E uma grande sacola nas mãos.

- Pensei que talvez precisasse de remédios – Ele disse apatico.

- Obrigada. Na verdade eu tinha acabado de ligar para o foremam – Camerom estava sem graça com aquilo. – Você gostaria de entrar? – Ela disse de maneira cortez.

Sofia apareceu naquele momento, curiosa com a conversa.

- Doto chaisi – ela disse se jogando em Chase que a abaixou e pegou no colo.

- Oi lindinha – ele disse enternecido. – Como vai o braço?

- munito – ela disse orgulhosa e ele lhe fez cocegas.

- Entre Chase – Camerom disse um tanto emocionada com o visivel carinho que havia entre pai e filha.

- Entra – Sofia disse animada – mamã fez quejoo…

- Não sei o motivo dessa fascinação – ela disse enquanto ele entrava e trancava a porta.

- Eu não gostaria de incomodar – Chase disse colocando Sofia no chão.

- Tudo bem, ela quer que você fique.

Ela disse indicando a ele uma poltrona enquanto guardava os remédios.

- Como Sofia é?

Camerom se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

Estavam os dois na sala após o jantar e Sofia dormia ao lado de Chase no sofá.

- Ela é muito doce – ela disse sorrindo – ela estava louca pra te conhecer…

- você contou a ela? – ele disse passando a mão nos fios louros.

- Ainda não, queria que ela se acostumasse com vocÊ… - ela apenas sugeriu esperando a opnião dele.

- Você acha que ela vai gostar? – ele perguntou inseguro.

- Ela esta fascinada por você. Não parou de falar no doto chaisi a tarde toda… - ela disse de bom humor – esta encantada e queria que eu a levasse pra ver você amanhã.

- ficamos amigos.. – ele disse sorrindo com ela. – ela é tão frágil. – ele disse de repente.

- Ela tem um gÊnio que definitivamente não herdou de mim… - ela disse distraida – ontem mesmo, cismou que queria algo…

- Coisas de criança…

- Ela disse que viu na tv que faz bem pra saude… - Camerom disse orgulhosa – Ela é tão esperta…

- Puxou nós dois…~

- Ela é você na versão feminina – Camerom disse debochada.

- Então ela é linda, inteligente, esperta… - ele disse presunçosamente. E embora Camerom quisesse retrucar não havia como negar a verdade.

- Ela é enérgica…

- Ela tem a sua meiguice – ele disse observando o sono de Sofia.

- E o seu sono pesado…

- Hei… Eu não tenho sono pesado, só quando estou cansado…

- Você falava dormindo… - ela se lembrou triste – Ela quase não deu trabalho. Dormia quase a noite toda.

- Quantos anos ela tem?

- Um ano e seis meses.

- Prematura? – ele indagou deixando uma nota de preocupação se notar ao imaginar a cena.

E o risco que as duas poderiam ter corrido.

- Eu tinha acabado de fazer sete meses – ela disse se lembrando daquela época.

Ela estivera tão deprimida que quase acabara prejudicando a própria filha.

Ela nascera prematura e com baixo peso.

Ficara meses na UTI ganhando peso.

Reprimiu uma lágrima ao vivenciar novamente toda a angustia pela qual passara.

- Ela ficou meses na UTI… - ela disse finalmente deixando as lágrimas que desde manhã tentava reprimir.

- Você deveria ter me ligado – ele disse com angustia – Eu teria ido até as duas…

- Você não me atendia, e eu estava tão confusa… Me perdoe Chase – ela disse num murmurio abafado pelos soluços – Eu não tinha o direito… Eu não estava bem…

- Shh… - ele disse a tomando nos braços a apertando junto a si.

Naquele momento eram apenas Alisson e Robert.

Sem passado. Sem culpa ou dor.

- Eu tive tanto medo de… - ela disse.

- Passou Ally – ele disse docemente o seu apelido, penalizado pelo seu sofrimento. Ela sofrera, talvez mais do que ele.

O passado não poderia continuar como uma barreira entre eles.

E ele estava disposto a por uma pedra sob esse assunto.

Por Sofia.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – ele disse se separando dela e a olhando nos olhos – colocaremos uma pedra em cima do que aconteceu – ele dissera sincero – Por Sofia.

- obrigada – foi a única resposta que foi capaz de dar, ainda em choque por aquilo.

- Talvez um dia ainda demos risadas sobre isso tudo – ele disse esperançoso – Esqueçamos o que aconteceu quando você partiu…

- Chase… Eu… - ela não sabia como explicar aquilo sem se comprometer, sem revelar o seu segredo a ele.

E ele estava saindo com Treze.

Ela olhou sua expressao interrogativa.

Ela era apenas uma covarde no fim das contas.

Ela não tinha o direito de estragar o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles.

E acima de tudo, ela não suportaria conviver com a rejeição. Com a lembrança constante de que ele sabia como ela se sentia.

Ela não queria pena.

- Tudo bem Ally… - Ele disse compreensivo – Eu não estou te pressionando.

- Me desculpe, mas eu tive medo – ela disse meias verdades – de amar você…

Chase ouviu triste aquilo.

Era a confirmação de tudo o que ele temera.

Ela não o amava. E naquele momento ele se dera conta de algo diferente.

Ele sempre a amaria, mesmo que somente ele.

Mesmo assim a vida deveria continuar.

Ela não parava ali.

E ele já tivera tempo para se acostumar com aquilo tudo.

Ele levaria bem mais maduramente a situação agora.

- Acho que já esta na minha hora – ele disse consultando o relógio. Eram quase 11 da noite. – Plantão amanhã? – ele disse se referindo a ela e Sofia.

- Sim – ela disse se lembrando de algo que não tinha imaginado ainda – Me esqueci que tenho que procurar alguém que fique com ela.

- Eu posso cuidar dela a noite – ele sugeriu.

- Você tem certeza? – Camerom disse ressabiada.

- Não confia em mim? – ele disse falsamente ofendido.

- Ela pode ser dificil.. – ela lembrou das birras da filha.

- Ela gosta de mim.

- Ela confia em você – ela concluiu. – Você fica com ela aqui? – ela apenas sugeriu.

- Estava pensando em passear com ela e voltar mais tarde pra casa – ele disse se referindo a grande casa que antigamente dividiam. Grande e exageradamente sofisticada como ela sempre achara. Chase não seria o que poderia ser considerado como ostentador.

Apesar de ter herdado os negócios da familia.

Tudo nas mãos da irmã. Ela era a interessada por negócios e ele os vendera a ela. Indo fazer o que gostava.

Ele praticava medicina pelo simples amor à profissão.

E era ótimo no que fazia.

Havia se formado em uma das melhores faculdades do mundo.

Estudado em Cambridge. Ela não se admirava da inteligencia da filha. Não sendo filha de quem era.

- Eu só achei que ela podia estranhar.

- Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui com ela? – ele disse fazendo menção sobre invadir seu espaço.

- Claro que não. Você já foi de casa. – ela disse de modo saudoso – E é de casa – acrescentou.

- Obrigado.

E foi embora.

Camerom fechou a porta e deitou-se com Sofia com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

- Tio House – Uma vozinha alegre se ouviu pela sala do departamento de diagnósticos aquela manhã.

Estavam todos com excessão de Camerom ali.

Chase viu Sofia se sentar com a maior naturalidade do mundo no colo de House e lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

- Oi futura dra… - ele disse fazendo cafuné.

Quase todos olharam espantados.

Treze olhava sem graça a cena.

- Doto chaiisii – ela disse correndo até Chase e o abraçando – Bom dia..

- Bom dia lindinha…

Foremam e Taub olhavam a cena com uma interrogação no rosto.

- Sofia. – A voz repreendora de Camerom veio da porta. Estava visivelmente ofegante.

- Eu vim ve tio House e olha mamã é o doto chaiisi – ela disse alegremente.

- Sofia!

- Deixa Dra Chase, ela veio me ver – ele disse presunçoso.

Ele brincava com ela e Raquel quase todos os dias na creche.

- Não é futura doutora?

- Tio House disse que vou ser medica… - ela disse feliz – porque… - ela disse tentando se lembrar – eu to contaminada com esse ggine…

Taub e Foremam deram risadas da afirmação de Sofia.

- Vo se qui nem doto chaisii – ela disse feliz.

- Não quer ser neurologista? – Foremam perguntou.

- Neuooista? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Cuida da cabecinha das pessoas – ele explicou paciente.

- Não! – ela disse decidida – Que nem doto chaiisi – ela disse enfatica – Neh? – perguntou em duvida para Chase.

- Vamos ver quando você crescer mocinha – Camerom se manifestou.

- VocÊ não quer ser que nem o tio House? – House disse magoado.

- Não. Tio House faz tia braba… - Sofia disse hesitante.

- Igualzinha alguem que eu conheço – ele disse de soslaio indicando Chase.

- Posso?- ela disse a Chase.

- Se quiser… - ele disse e ela correu ate a mãe feliz.

- Ok mocinha. Agora se despeça que mamãe vai te deixar na creche.

- xau tio House – ela disse e house se abaixou para ganhar um beijo.

- xau… - ela abraçou chase.

- eu não ganho nada? – Foremam disse carinhoso e Sofia o abraçou dando xau com a mão para Taub e Treze.

- Vamos… - Camerom pegou a maozinha dela e a levou para fora da sala.

* * *

- Se eu não conhecesse, diria que é sua filha… - Taub sugeriu um tempo mais tarde após House sair.

- Ela é loira, olhos claros e não tem quase nada de Camerom ali – Foremam disse sugestivo.

- Ela é filha dele – Treze respondeu evasiva.

- Como? – Taub e Foremam exclamaram surpresos.

- Ela é minha filha – Ele concluiu sem emoção olhando para Treze, que aparentemente encontrara algo mais sugestivo para fazer no momento.

Como olhar pastas? Ele se perguntava se aquilo tudo teria um fim.

E ele não poderia dizer que realmente estava achando aquilo tudo inconveniente a situação.

Taub e Foremam olharam de um para o outro, até que uma cotovelada do segundo pôs fim ao interesse e sairam da sala. A curiosidade seria sanada mais cedo ou mais tarde depois.

- Treze… - Ele começou cauteloso e ela mal levantou o olhar – Me desculpe…

Silêncio.

Ele respirou profundamente.

- Eu não fazia ideia… - ele estava sendo sincero e ela não queria ouvir as palavras que mais temia.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse evasiva.

- Eu não fazia idéia – essa não era uma explicação – Mas, eu não posso fingir…

- Seu sonho era ser pai… - ela disse melodiosa – E com ela…

- Isso é passado…

- Mas Sofia é real – Ela disse enfaticamente. Havia tristeza.

- e eu nunca vou me separar dela – ele disse levantando o rosto dela. Parado ao seu lado. – Mas eu e Alisson, somos passado. Espero que possamos ser bons amigos. Por Sofia…

- Você ainda a ama – ela acusou com a voz alterada.

- Eu a amei, muito. Eu não vou mentir – Chase disse olhando nos olhos dela – Mas eu posso aprender a amar você…

Ele tinha as mãos dela sobre as suas.

Ele parecia sincero, ela refletia, e queria absurdamente com todas as forças do ser acreditar na sinceridade daquelas palavas.

Mas…

- Robert eu não sei se eu aguentaria – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu me apaixonei, e se amanhã vocÊ disser que descobriu que sempre a amou…

- Eu te prometo – ele disse retirando com o dorso da mão as lágrimas que teimavam em cair – que eu não vou mentir sobre nada, que eu vou tentar com você, eu realmente sinto algo diferente por você…

- Mas…

- Hei! Eu gosto de você. E eu só queria saber se você pode ter paciencia comigo…

Ela via por entre a visão ofuscada pelas lágrimas um sorriso.

Aquele sorriso que ela só via no Chase antes Camerom.

- E se ela disser que ama você? – ela foi direta – e se ela pedir uma nova chance? E se…

- Eu estou com você… - ele a cortou enfático – Eu sou fiel a pessoa com quem estou…

- Chase, ela vai ser sempre um fantasma entre nós – ela disse tentando desesperadamente encontrar algo em que segurar. – Vocês teem uma lembrança viva…

- Treze eu não posso oferecer mais do que isso – ele disse triste – por que isso é tudo o que me restou…

- Chase – ela disse pousando a mão suavemente em seu rosto.

- Me diz que vai nos dar essa chance? – ele segurava a sua ali. – Quer ser minha esposa? – ela ficou estática de repente – Depois que eu me divorciar legalmente de Camerom…

Ela olhava ainda pra ele sem conseguir articular palavra.

- Você tem certeza? – ela indagou tremula e com os olhos brilhando devido as lágrimas.

- Toda a certeza do mundo – ele disse com uma pequena sombra de um sorriso no rosto – quer me tornar um homem decente?

Ele estava se ajoelhando ali naquele momento.

- Srta Remy Hadley, popularmente conhecida como dra Treze, quer se tornar futuramente minha esposa? – ele disse fazendo graça e conseguindo arrancar um sorriso dela.

- Claro que sim – ela disse se jogando nele para um abraço – eu te amo…

- Prometo tentar amar você – ele disse terno e surpreso pela declaração.

- Eu vou esperar por você…

Eles trocaram um beijo timido e doce.

Do lado de fora do vidro alguém observava com lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

"_Eu amo você!"_

Saiu a toda pressa pelo corredor mas mal deu dois passos e topou com House.

- Camerom? – ele sondou e ela simplesmente o ignorou saindo pelo corredor.

Não antes dele vir o rosto inchado.

Pelo visto estava perdendo sua aposta.

* * *

**XD**

Deixem Rewies!

Fuiii

=':'= Flora =':'=


End file.
